


Frost Struck Tragedy

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: A little ficlet about how Icy got her powers and who she was prior to getting them. In essence it will be a psychological fic centering around how with the emergence of her powers; Icy is split between her human self and her magical self.





	Frost Struck Tragedy

She never quite liked it at all. The feeling of her powers. She wasn't born with them, not like the others. It was by chance.

By tragedy.

That she had come into them.

The cold was stinging, paining. She had struggled to get away from it, logged to get away from it. She was dying. It was killing her all too slowly.

Killing her until all she could feel was the cold.

Just when she thought she was lost to the frost; her blood frozen through and through, heart slowed to practically dead.

Just when she couldn't feel her own soul...

By some act of mercy or resent from nature, a sort of magic awakened within her.

Her body went cold, completely so.

No matter how much snow she brushed out of her brunette hair, the white remained. Her skin all to pale for what it once was.

Her nails dug deep into the snow.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

She was supposed to go home to her parents. To her little brother. But they'd already had her funeral. Her death was already plastered on the news "the girl lost in the snow."

She didn't even remember how it had happened nor why she was out in the storm.

All she remembered was that icy, hollow feeling. Helplessness. Fear. Death...

And a face. The face of the woman who granted her these frigid powers. The face of the woman who 'saved' her.

And in that moment she wished so much that she had actually frozen to death.

The same woman had whisked her away, taking her to a dark school-with claims that she would need to learn to control her new found magic.

But she wanted no part of it. She hoped that if she neglected her powers long enough that they'd just fade away and she'd just be Melanie Trental once more.

After many days it became very apparent that-though her body did not-Melanie Trental died in that forest...in that blizzard, blanketed in frost.

And so when the time came for her to introduce herself before classmates she provided herself with a new alias.

Icy.

Just Icy.

Nothing more, nothing less.

After the passage of a month or so, she'd lied so intensely that it all became true. After such a long time, Melanie no longer existed...she never had. Just Icy. Only Icy.

In essence she became two people; Icy the witch who enjoyed the cold so much. And Melanie the human whom was forced to reside within Icy.

Whenever she used her powers, Icy would tell her to continue, to selvage the cold. But Melanie would cry out in pain and beg for her to stop.

Many questions awoke around the campus; "Why are you so cold?" "Why are you always so frozen?" "So do you like it or not?"

It would cross her mind to tell them that there was nothing she could do. To tell them that she wanted more than anything to feel warmth again.

But instead Icy would answer. And she'd tell them "I just am." Or "I do like the cold. It means very much to me."

But in the back of her mind, Melanie always remained. Images of she and Robby climbing trees, skipping rocks...doing anything that any siblings would do, kept coming to the surface in her head.

That harder she tried to push the memories out, the stronger they would come in. So intense. So vivid.

Until she found herself at the widow sill contemplating what she'd say to Robby when his long dead sister stood in the doorway.

He'd never know that she's still alive.

She needed to let him go. Let Melanie go.

She needed to because Icy said so.

And if she couldn't let Melanie go, Icy would hurt her.

They couldn't possibly be one in the same. Not anymore. It was just such a mess.

Even if she did try to return to her old life there'd be no room for forgiveness for someone who'd left them all behind.

Going back would only hurt her family more. They'd think it was a cruel joke. A sick joke.

It'd only open closed wounds. They moved on. They'd were alright. They are alright.

It was the next day, in potions class that she'd went behind her professor's back.

In between mixing brews for class, she'd concealed some extra ingredients within her clothing. And under the claim she was making 'a back up' just in case her first potion failed, she stirred up a concoction of her own.

If she couldn't erase Melanie on her mind's own accord she'd settle for a forgetting potion.

She tore her favorite picture of she and Robby and threw it into the brew.

This time for sure, Melanie would die.

Would it be in vain? For nothing? Only time could say...

She inhaled the smoke until the world faded out.

Icy woke up dazed in the hospital wing. Everything was a confused blur.

But at least Icy was the only person in her head. No Melanie to make a conflict.

Not that she knew Melanie was ever a problem at all.

Yet somehow in the back of her mind-at least for a little while-Icy knew something wasn't quite right.

Somehow using her magic...marshaling the cold was just as horrendous do use as it was to feel.

Whenever she used her powers the cold would creep back in. A stinging feeling dancing in chilly circles through her veins.

She knew how to break enemy because she felt their pain. As she let frost wash over them, a frigid throbbing would fall upon her.

The feeling never left...never even grew less intense. Icy had simply gotten used to it. And eventually grew to enjoy it.

Grew to enjoy the feeling.

When she used her powers she couldn't feel her senses, her mind, herself...just the cold.

Frozen.


End file.
